Monopoly Drabbles
by Marsetta
Summary: Drabbles and Such for the Harry Potter Monopoly game going on on my forum. Has darkish themes. Think most of them are going to be Harry/Hermione with Servant Ron. Ron is he main character.
1. Chess

**Just a little something to get me started on Harry Potter Fanfiction Monopoly... I know, I need to work on my other stories, and I am, but don't rush me.**

 _ **I DON'T OWN!**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

As a chess player, Ron knew the importance of every piece. He knew how a pawn could help you win; he knew how the bishop could win you the game. And even though he knew that the queen could go anywhere, his favorite piece will always be the Knight.

It represented everything he stood for, both the piece and the role it was based off. He knows that everyone jokingly calls him the king, but he knows that isn't true. Harry is the King. Hermione is the Queen. And _He_ is their Knight. He is more than willing to do anything his two friends ask of him, anything at all.

He knew, even if they turned out to be the black side of the board, he would still be their knight. They have been through too much, have done too much for him to turn his back on them. They were the shining lights that brightened his world.

He put them before even his own family. He's put them before his brothers, staying at Hogwarts for break even though his brothers would be going home for the first time in years, ignoring his sister so he could spend more time with them, forgetting to write his mother because he was knee deep in some mystery concerning them.

So when he was asked to leave instead of going to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he agreed. And of now, he admits, it was the best thing he could have ever done.

* * *

 **So, it was just what was on the mind. In my mind, Harry and Hermione aren't quite White in this series, and Ron is in very dark grey. He'd do ANYTHING! And Harry and Hermione know it and use it to their advantage. I see it as a Master/Servant relationship between them with a Harry/Hermione romantic relationship. No pairing for Ron in this, though there are hints of Harry/Ron/Hermione.**

 **Hope to do more in this thing.**

 **Mars**


	2. Hedwig

**Number two! Using Hedwig as a main character was the prompt. I was trying to figure out how to do this. Maybe put a bit more plot in her. Owls are a lot more intelligent in this then I think most people write. Or maybe not. Hedwig is spoiled! She is a pretty princess! And maybe a tad sarcastic. Or is it vindictive?**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hedwig was a calm bird by nature. She spent her days with the other owls in the owlery and her nights with her owner and his friends. She knew that most people believed that birds and other creatures were stupid or brainless. She loved to peck at their fingers and noses when those people got too close.

But the point is, Hedwig is not stupid. She was very smart. It was why she could see that her owner and his friends weren't doing things the way that the old man wanted them to. It wasn't like she intended to listen in on conversations, but when the idiots have those conversations just outside the owlery, where any self respecting bird should be able to hear, she couldn't help but listen.

She wishes sometimes that her owner could speak to her instead of snakes. The amount of information she gained from simply sitting in the shade was astronomical. Instead, she listens in on her owner and his plans, chuckling to herself when she hears just how contradictory his plans were from the old man's.

She fluffed up when her owner praised her, his friends smiling at her. She had a job now. She needed to get something to someone for them.

"Be careful." Her owner cooed. The bushy haired girl smoothed her feathers down and slipped a treat to her. Hedwig does love her owner's friends. The tall boy gently petted her head before slipping the note into the tiny holster on her leg.

"You are a pivotal point in this now girl. Please be careful. We'll be waiting here, with treats." The tall boy grinned before backing away. Her owner was there again to make sure she got the address. She wouldn't mess this up. Her owner was counting on her.

"Malfoy Manor." She'd get there quickly, drop off the note, bring a reply, and get her treats.

* * *

 **AAAAAAND! Here is P2! Remember, this is Monopoly, I can't write the next chapter until the die is rolled, and even then, I have to think of how to add the prompt that I get into the story.**

 **Welp, I hope this fits into the world that I wanted to create.**

 **Mars**


	3. Durmstrang

***Whistles innocently* SO, this came out. I think I'mma keep to this world for this. It's kinda fun making Harry, Hermione, and Ron morally ambiguous.**

 **Write a story with Durmstrang as your location... I meant to get this out a while ago.**

 **Underlined text means he's speaking in Bulgarian.**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ron kept his head down, his stolen Durmstrang uniform hiding most of his features, Hermione's potion doing the rest. Students moved past him without so much as a glance. He stalked through the halls with a mission, a mission given to him by Harry himself.

 _"I noticed that the people on this list are actively working for Voldemort. We need to convert them to my cause, or kill them."_

Now he just needed to complete the list, two Durmstrang residents were o the list, and one that Hermione added on before he left.

 _"I noticed that Viktor Krum became a teacher there. If you can get him on our side, there'll be a...special reward for you when you get back."_

And since he'd have done it either way, he found himself moving to the secluded office of the flight instructor, Viktor Krum. The other two, a student and a teacher, were already...taken care of.

"Come in." A deep voice boomed from inside. Ron opened the door quickly, closing it silently behind him and casting a quick silencing charm on the door.

"What do you want?" Viktor looked up from his desk, and his eyes clouded in confusion. Ron quickly dropped the glamor Hermione had taught him and took off the stupid hat.

"Wealsey?" Viktor sounded both confused and slightly apprehensive. "How you get here? Why you wear that?" He stood.

"I've come to offer you a deal." Ron spoke words, carefully crafted and used in so many situations, which came naturally to his lips.

"A deal?" It was the wavering in his eyes that made Ron smirk. Viktor would be following Harry by the end of the hour.

* * *

 **So, I think Harry and Hermione have their own harems. And that Hermione somehow coerces Viktor to be in her's through Ron somehow. Or she just waits for him to follow Ron back to England and just kinda jumps him later.**

 **But yeah. It was fun. :D**

 **Mars**


End file.
